


Stronger Bonds

by Kon13



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Cats, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, RIP Pablo, RIP Seren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kon13/pseuds/Kon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short little story written for my one and only sister in the world, The High Queen Angst. It started as just a reply to her story Broken Bonds.. but now.. after today.. It's just as much for me as it is for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The High Queen Angst](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+High+Queen+Angst).



_This is just a short little story written for my one and only sister in the world, The High Queen Angst. It started as just a reply to her story Broken Bonds.. but now.. after today.. It's just as much for me as it is for her. Listen to Gone Gone Gone by Philiph Philiphs as you read, I think that song will help me through the night._

 

**Stronger Bonds**

 

It started with a phone call, unexpected and definitely not by one of those two. Needless to say, the two of them instantly dropped their phones the moment they understood, not even bothering to put it back on the receiver.

  
They both ran, meeting one another along the way and not slowing once. They ran and ran and ran until they stood before a shoji door that was opened for them. They wasted no time, not even to remove their shoes and past the two who had called them.

  
Both ran up the stairs, though Uo made it first, who shuffled to a stop, turning back to look at one of her closest friends, Hana.

  
With a nod from Hana she turned to the door and knocked softly. "Tohru..?"

  
They both heard a small sniffle before the door creaked open slowly. "U- Uo? What are you doing here? A- and Hana too?"

  
Tohru's eyes were red as well as her face. Uo pushed past the door and took Tohru in a hug.

  
"You big dummy, you should have called us." She hiccuped as tears came unbidden to her eyes.

  
And that's all it took. The damn broke, and Tohru dropped to the floor sobbing into her friend's shirt who knelt with her, clutching the fabric in her hands. Hana was there as well then, holding Tohru and stroking her back as she cried silent tears. Uo was a large snotty mess, murmuring to Tohru of how they were there for her. How Seren was in a happier place now, and that she would see him again.

  
Tohru cried and cried as she sent up a prayer to her mother that she would watch over Seren for her until she came.

  
Eventually, the sobs turned to sniffles and that's when the photo book was taken out. There were pictures of all the fun times, of when he was brought home, his first "gift", his first bath, his first time sitting in Shigure's writing chair.. So many happy memories. Ones Tohru was determined to hold close to her heart always.

  
A small smile lifted her lips as she and her two closest friends laughed and cried with Seren's memories warming their hearts.

  
Little did they know that from the crevice left in the open door, two boys watched from the hall with smiles on their faces.

  
Everything would be okay, they would always remember Seren, they would always hold a special place in their hearts for him, and they would take care of Tohru for him as well.

  
After all, Seren was family and family means you're there for one another, you take care of one another. And you never forget each other and the happy times you shared.

 

**The End.**

 

_Seren, I never knew you, but you were special to my loved one and I know she misses you. Rest well and I hope that I will get to meet you and my sister together in heaven one day. Till then, look over her for me, okay?_

 

  
_R.I.P. Seren_

  
_I love you Pablo, I'll miss you so much and I know your in a better place. I hope you get the greenest, brightest patch of grass to lay in and watch the world go by. I love you and I'll never forget you._

  
_R.I.P. Pablo_

 


End file.
